Awsome Harry Potter Story
by TheVampLestat25
Summary: It ok in the begining but wait it gets better
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1  
Harry's Question  
Harry woke to another bad day at the Dursleys. He had a throbbing headache from the dream that he had. He couldn't remember the dream he only knew that Lord Voldemort was in it. He wanted to write to Sirius but that could wait, he had other fish to fry. Today he was going to ask the Dursleys if he could go shopping with Hermione and Ron. He went down stairs and found the Dursleys and Aunt Marge to his surprise was sitting at the dinning table eating breakfast. Mr. Dursley looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Don't just stand there bring me more coffee boy." "Oh for a minuet I thought you got rid of that wretched boy," said Marge. Harry walked away to get Uncle Vernon his coffee. "Hey while you're at it make me some more pancakes," said Dudley. Harry was fuming but he tried to contain himself.  
After breakfast Harry went to confront Uncle Vernon. "Um, can I speak to you for a minute" said Harry. "What do you want?" said Uncle Vernon mad at Harry's questioning. "I was wondering if I could go to London to shop with my friends." "With what you have no money and don't expect me to give you any." I-I I know I just want to go and hang out." Harry lied he didn't want Uncle Vernon to know about his money. "They will take me for the rest of the holiday" added Harry hoping that would help his chances. Harry watched Uncle Vernon ponder on that last note. Finally Uncle Vernon came up with an answer, it was yes. Harry was over the moon he was going to go send Ron an owl right away. "Thank you". "When will you be leaving then"? "Today at noon."  
Up in his room Harry was busy writing to Ron When Pig, Ron's owl came flying through the window. Harry grabbed the letter from Pig with difficulty. The letter read:  
Harry I have something to tell you don't tell Hermione, please.  
I don't know why I feel this way I have feelings for her.  
Ron  
  
Harry dropped the letter in shock. Harry would never have though Ron would say it. He immediately picked up his letter and wrote back to Ron:  
Oh my gosh Ron I wont tell finally you tell me  
Harry  
  
Harry sent that with Hedwig because she had been idle. He watched her and Pig fly away. Then he started packing. 


	2. Reunion

Ch.2  
The Reunion  
  
The Hermione and the Weasleys arrived at Privet Drive in one of the ministry cars. "Well I'm off bye now." Mr. and Mrs. Dursley just stood there. At that moment Dudley poked his head out of the kitchen. Fred and George yelled together "Hey its Dudley Porkley." At that Dudley ran back into the kitchen crying. Luckily for them Mrs. Weasley didn't hear that. " All right Harry come along." Mr. Weasley was walking back to the car. Following him was Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. Ginny and Hermione were waiting in the car with Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron lagged a little. "You really like her." Ron nodded. "I would have never guessed that." Harry said sarcastically. Harry put his things in the trunk and got in the back with Ron and Hermione. "Hi Harry how was your summer?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Fine I guess" Harry was frowning slightly. "Harry guess what?" "What Hermione?" "I talked with Victor over the summer and he said we could go see him over Christmas break." Ron looked at Harry quickly then looked away. "That's great" said Harry. "What about us." "He didn't invite you" Fred. Fred and George frowned. "Mind your own." Yelled Ron. "I know why our so mad Ron, remember Fred?" "Oh yes George I do." "Take it away George." "Well me and Fred intercepted your note to Harry Ron." Ron was dumbstruck w-w-wh- " Please say nothing Fred and George." Whispered Harry. "For you Harry ok but if Ron steps out of line we will tell Ha Ha Ha." Laughed George. "Thanks Harry you're a pal." "Well here we are home sweet home." Harry noticed that the Weasley's house had changed from the last time he saw it. Ron saw what Harry was looking at. "Oh sorry Harry forgot to tell you Fred and George added a joke shop on to the house. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes like it Harry?" Fred and George winked. "I wonder where they got all that money?" Ron's face was grave. Harry quickly changed the subject. "So Ron how's Quidditch going." Ron told Harry he was practicing t get on the school team. "Well- "you think he can get on the team to that's funny." "George be nice" Yelled Mr. Weasley. "Ok I'm Sorry." "Never mind". Ron had turned red. Up in Ron's room Ron was telling Harry ever since Fred and George started working on the joke shop they don't have time for any thing else. "I miss them even though they pick on me a lot." "If you want I can talk to them." "No it's all right Harry. Do you want to see it?" "Sure." Harry and Ron went down stairs careful not to step on crookshank who was chasing a mouse. When they reached the door there was a note saying NO ADDMITTENTS. "Can we go in then?" Harry looked at Ron. "No I guess not I'll show you later ok." Mrs. Weasley shouted "dinner, then bed you have a long day tomorrow. At dinner Harry sat between Ron and Ginny who couldn't stop blushing. Ginny had liked Harry ever since she had seen him. "So Ginny how was your summer?" "I-I-It was good." Ginny quickly looked away Harry decided not to ask her anymore question right now." "Harry how are the Dursley's treating you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Mom." "Its ok Ron. They still treat me badly." "I think Tumbled should have you live here over the summer." Said Hermoine. "I wish." Mrs. Weasley noticed that Harry was sad so she stopped talking about the Dursley's. When everyone was finished Mrs. Weasley made them go up stairs to their rooms. In Ron's room Harry noticed that he had reorganized. He had moved Pig's cage and he had acquired some new book, well old books. "You read these?" "Honestly Harry what do you think." "My room is very messy sorry." "Its Ok." At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Who is it." Asked Ron. "Its me." Said Hermione. "Oh gosh Harry look at my room." Ron whispered franticly throwing stuff in his closet. "Harry Ron let me in." "Come on Ron your acting like a fool." "Ok you can come in." Hermione stepped in wearing a nice turquoise dress her hair was slicked back with a lot of gel. "Wow Hermione you look great." Ron just stood there dumbstruck. Turning a slight shade of red Hermione told them it was for the hogwarts ball. "HOGWARTS BALL" Not again. "Yes and you better ask me before some one else does." Ron turned red. "Who said I was going to ask you?" "Come on Ron" said Harry and Hrmione together. "Alright, alright will you go with me?" "Yup I would be delighted to." Ron turned the shade of a red apple. Down stairs Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Fred and George because they snuck down stairs to the joke shop. "Aw mom we forgot to turn off the lights." "The lights look off to me get your room immediately." Fred and George scurried to there room. "Everyone should be in there beds" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Ron and Harry got their night cloths on and got into their beds. "Good night Harry." "Good night." 


	3. Relationships

Ch. 3  
Relationships  
  
"Harry, Ron wake up you need to get ready." Hermione was standing at the door with her jacket on. "How come you didn't wake us up earlier?" "Well Ron, you guys looked like you needed your sleep." "When are we leaving?" Harry asked. "When you get ready." They got up and went down stairs. "Man I'm hungry." Ron reached for a bowl and the cereal box. At that moment there was a blast from the joke shop. "No worries," yelled Fred. "Man I would like to know what they are making," sighed Ron. What would you like to eat Harry?" "I'll have what you're having." After breakfast they all went to the fire. They were going to use floo powder to get to Diagon Ally. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley went first. "Harry lets go to Knockturn Ally." "Ron don't you even think about it," said Hermione. Ron turned red. "All right keep your pants on." Ron stepped into the fire "Diagon Ally" he yelled then disappeared. Hermione went next eyeing Harry "Don't do anything stupid." "Its not like I would go with out Ron." Harry went next. Fred and George were the only people left. They both looked at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking of." "Yup lets go to Knockturn Ally." They stepped into the fire and yelled together "Knockturn Ally." Harry was just arriving at Diagon Ally. Hermione was lecturing Ron yet again. "Well I didn't go so what's the big idea?" "It was the thought Ron." "Come off it." "Harry where are Fred and George?" Harry looked around. "They were right behind me." "Better go tell mom." "Harry and I are going to look in the book store, so we will meet you there." "Good luck with that Ron," said Harry. They headed to the bookstore. "Hey Hermione lay off Ron a little." "What are you talking about?" Hermione had a puzzled look on her face. "Well you see ever since Ron said he liked you you've been in his face a lot. Ron don't do this don't do that." "Its obvious you like him to so don't blow it." "How do you know I like him?" "Oh come on Hermione its obvious but Ron's kind of oblivious, he thinks that you don't like him the same way." "Oh I must talk to him then." "That's weird." "What's weird?" "Just look Harry." "Ah, I wonder why there's a crowd." "Well let's go see." They went into the store and they found the source of the crowd Elijah wood was there signing books. "I wonder where Orlando Bloom is?" "Go ask Elijah Hermione." While Hermione was asking Elijah Harry went to look at the book that caught his eye when coming into the store. "HARRY HARRY guess what?" Hermione screeched. "What you found Orlando?" "Aye but that's not what I was going to say, Elijah, Orlando, Sean, Billy, and Dominic are all going to teach at Hogwarts." "Really wow what classes?" "Don't know we will find out when we get to school tomorrow." "I can't wait to see Hagrid Hermione, it's been a while." "Wow what's happening here." "Oh hey sweetie." Ron and Harry both looked at Hermione. Harry guessed she was truing to be nice to Ron like he told her. "Umm Hi." "What did your parents say Ron?" "Big trouble. "They might not be able to go back to Hogwarts." "What?" said Harry and Hermione together. "Aye I know, my parents told me to come and get you guys." "Are we going to help find them?" "Don't know." "I think I have an idea of where they might be." "You do Hermione?" "Yes they are probably in Knockturn Ally." "You think?" Ron had a puzzled look on his face. "Aye, that's right when you were talking about it I saw George nudge Fred." Ron looked at Harry. "Why do they always get all the fun?" "FUN, Ron your hopeless lets go." Hermione hurried down the road the way Ron had came. "Harry she called me sweetie." "You are hopeless come on." Harry and Ron ran after Hermione. They found Mr. and Mrs., Weasly at the Cone Cream Shop they looked worried and angry. "Are you all right Mrs. Weasly?" asked Hermione while comforting her. "Are you out of your mind tell my mom what you just told us." Hermione shot Ron a look. "Well I think they went to Knockturn Ally." Mrs. Weasly chocked. "We wont allow you children to come but we will go look around Knockturn. Keep an eye out for them." Mr. and Mrs. Weasly hurried off. "Man I thought we were going to be able to go." "Come on Ron lets go shopping." Ron gave Harry a look then walked off with her. Harry would have to get used to them wanting to be on their own because they were a couple now. While alone Harry picked up some money from Gringotts then went into the Quidditch shop. While in there he bumped into Lee Jordan. "Hey Harry how was you summer?" "Alright I guess I'm staying with the Weasly's now. Lee looked around. "Where's Ron then." "Hermione and him are shopping." "You didn't go?" Harry gave Lee a smile. "They a couple?" Harry nodded. "Well I better get going." Harry said bye to Lee then left the Quidditch shop. He headed to the Cone Cream Shop because the other ice cream shop was further down the way. He bumped into Ginny when he got there. "Hi Harry." Hey." "Have you seen my parents?" "Not recently no I think there still looking for your brothers. Harry stepped up to order his ice cream. "Did you want one?" Ginny blushed. "Sure." Harry bought the ice creams then they headed to the park. He was debating whether or not he should hold Ginny's hand he had grown very fond of her. Ginny was talking about something Harry wasn't really paying attention he reached over and put his hand in Ginny's. She flinched but kept her hand in Harry's. "So do you have a date to the prom?" Ginny asked. "No would you like to go with me?" "Sure if you don't have any one else to go with." Just then they heard a snicker. Harry quickly withdrew his hand from Ginny's not wanting any one to know his feelings towards her. To late for that. "Potter and Weasly sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- I-N-G." It was Malfoy he was holding a camera. "You want to see the picture when it gets developed?" Malfoy shot Crabb and Goyle a look they laughed. Harry looked over and realized they were holding Cleevy. "Let me go." Malfoy nodded and they let him go. He grabbed his camera and dashed away. "I want a lot of copies." Malfoy yelled at Cleevy's retreating back. They walked away singing "Potter and Weasly sitting in a tree". "I think we should look for my parents." Ginny couldn't make eye contact with Harry. "I'm sorry I make you embarrassed." "Ginny you don't its just that I've never had these feeling for any one before. "We better get back to the square." Harry and Ginny walked back to Gringotts. When they got there Hermione and Ron were waiting. "Hey Harry, Malfoy told us you and Ginny were holding hands." "Ron why would you believe him?" Ginny shot Harry an upset look Hermione noticed and planed to talk to Ginny later. "So what's the deal?" "Mom and Dan went home with them. "So we are going home as well?" "I suppose so after we get our books and stuff." An hour after shopping they met up in Gringotts and floo powdered back to the house. 


End file.
